


Stress Relief

by KinkySin (AkaashisDemon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After practice sex, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/KinkySin
Summary: In which Atsumu and Sakusa use each other as stress relief after a tense practice.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	Stress Relief

Practice had been tiring and stressful with the game coming up in three days. So when Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi reached their shared apartment for the night, Atsumu wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi and peppering kisses all along the side of his neck.

Kiyoomi tilted his head to the side allowing Atsumu greater access to his throat as a soft moan left his lips. It made Atsumu hungry for more. He spun Kiyoomi around and smashed their lips together. The hunger for each other visible with their clashing teeth and lips.

Atsumu maneuvered Kiyoomi against a wall, lifting him to wrap his legs around Atsumu's waist. Atsumu ground his hips against Kiyoomi earing an overly pleased groan against his mouth. With a squeeze of Kiyoomi's ass, Atsumu carried him to the bedroom and began removing their closes while trailing kisses all over Kiyoomi's body.

Kisses on the thighs. His chest. His hips. He covered as much area as he could as he undressed them. Once both were undressed, Atsumu licked the tip of Kiyoomi's hardened member. Kiyoomi gasped and gripped the bed sheets tight as Atsumu toyed with him bit by bit. Licking it. Sucking on the side…

It was torturous until he finally dipped his mouth over the entire tip of Kiyoomi's length. His grip on the sheets doubling as his back arched with Astumu hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing his head slowly. Atsumu was always a tease when they were starting.

Kiyoomi lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Atsumu's hair before gripping tightly as Atsumu hummed around his member. This continued for a few more bobs of Atsumu's head before Kiyoomi was fed up with the pace. up until this point, Atsumu had gone no further than halfway down Kiyoomi's length.

With his hand that rested in Atsumu's hair, Kiyoomi shoved his head all the way down. Atsumu choked against Kiyoomi as his nose brushed the skin above Kiyoomi's crotch. Kiyoomi groaned loudly as a shot of pleasure greater than had previously been occurring shot through him. Kiyoomi could tell by the now even darker shade of Atsumu's eyes that he had been affected as well by Kiyoomi's actions.

Kiyoomi took the opportunity greedily and began controlling Atsumu's head on his length. Every time Atsumu choked against him it would send an extra bit of pleasure through each of them. Atsumu - even with tears beginning to cloud his eyes from the harsh sensation in his throat could only love it when Kiyoomi had moments like these. The impatient but hot and sexy site before him only made him want more.

Soon kiyoomi came without a single hand having grazed him. Atsumu greedily swallowed every drop being sure to bob his head a few extra times to make sure kiyoomi was fully sucked off.

Atsumu licked his lips as he enjoyed the view before him. Kiyoomi covered in a slight sheen of sweat. Chest heaving from the orgasm he just enjoyed. Atsumu smirked and said, "We aren't done yet, but I gotta get a towel first before we keep going." 

Kiyoomi observed as Atsumu got up to go get a towel that Atsumu's member was stiff and unmoving. He had enjoyed it as much as kiyoomi had. It seemed it would be another night full of stress-relieving sex for the duo. It was okay though. Neither would be complaining after.


End file.
